Une louve et un Ananas au sanctuaire
by KaraKoffee
Summary: CECI... Est un gros receuille de délire! Ce seront de petites histoire, qui ne se suiveront pas forcement, et qui seront le resultat de trèèès longue discution skype
1. La réunion

Non de non ce qu'on peut être bête dans nos discution moi et Lieutenant! Tellement que ça m'inspire pleins de blagues pas drôle avec les chevaliers d'or! Que ce passe-t-il quant une Capricorne refouler et son Lieutenant tout calme débarque au sanctuaire? Shion est bein obliger de faire une réunion!

Disclaimer: les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire originel ne m'appartiens pas

* * *

\- Allez ça doit ne pas être bien compliqué de garder deux gamines au sanctuaire !

\- Déjà qu'une on en peut plus, alors deux et avec des pouvoir...

Les douze chevaliers d'or étaient tous réunie dans la maison du grand pope. Ce dernier commençait sérieusement à perdre patiente ! Si certains Gold n'étaient pas si réticent, d'autre comme Milo était de vraies tête de mule !

\- Vous allez pas me dire que quand Saga vous avait demandé de tuer femme et enfant vous n'avez pas hésitez une seul seconde, alors que moi j'vous demande de garder des gamine et vous faite les rebelles ? S'exclama Shion a bout de nerf

\- Bah si… Répliqua Milo.

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi elles sont capable grand pope, Ajouta Shaka toujours aussi calme

\- Allez les gars, ce n'est pas des mini Saorie, on va s'en sortir ! Tenta Mû pas si effrayer au fait d'avoir un autre apprenti

\- C'est vrai… Continua Dohko, Je suis certain qu'elles seront sage… Il suffit juste de les tenir…

\- Facile pour vous des deux vieux ! Cracha Angelo, Vous avez déjà gardé des gamins

\- Hey ! J'ai à peine 20 ans ! Répondu Mû vexer, C'est Shion le vieux !

-Hum hum… Toussa le concerner.

\- En tout cas, il est hors de question de gardé les gamine ! Soupira froidement Camus

\- Allez les gars… Pleurait presque Shion, Imaginez les dans la nature. Et si quelqu'un les détournait du droit chemins ? On n'arriverait pas à les vaincre… si elles sont aussi puissante que vous le dite. Le mieux est de les garder avec nous, pour être sûr qu'elles seront toujours du coter d'Athéna.

Le silence s'installa. Milo fit un geste de la main, montrant qu'il capitula, ainsi que la plupart des chevaliers. Shion continua :

\- Bon. On se revoit dans une semaine. Je jugerais si elles sont si terribles que ça….

 _Une semaine plus tard…_

Shion était bouche bée. Milo semblait plus crever que jamais, Aphrodite était littéralement trainer par terre par un Camus qui avait caché ses cheveux sous une serviette blanche, Angelo avait été rassuré durant tout le trajet par Mû… Seul Dohko, Aiolia et Shaka était normal, et même plus frai que d'habitude ! Saga et Kanon eux… bah il déprimait. Pourquoi comment ? Athéna le savait ! Shura lui…. Shura était dans un état pitoyable ! Il rampait par terre, couvert de cicatrice, le visage creuser par les larmes. Et Aldébaran… Bah lui était légèrement en retard, mais ne semblait pas avoir trop changé.

\- Non de… Qu'est ce qu'il vous a arrivé ?! Hurla Shion

\- Moi ça va… Soupira Milo, Bon, mon temple est sens dessus dessous, j'ai paumé la moitié de mes affaire, je me suis faire démonter par deux gamine de moins de 18 ans…

\- On c'est tous fait défoncer par des gamins de moins de 18 ans… Ricana Angelo

\- Pas moi ! Ria joyeusement Mû fière de n'avoir rien foutu durant la bataille du sanctuaire

\- Moi non plus… Ajouta Dohko tout aussi fière.

\- Vous vous êtes vieux ! Cracha le Cancer

\- J'ai 20 ans !

\- Camus c'est quoi ce truc sur ta tête ? Coupa Milo étonné de la « coiffure » de son ami

\- Je dirais une serviette mais j'ai un sérieux doute... Plaisanta Aiolia

Dans un soupire, le Verseau tira lentement la serviette. Tous les chevaliers était bouche bée… Mais la réaction de Shion fut… Inattendue :

\- DEGEL ?!

\- Non c'est toujours moi… Soupira Camus, Wolfy à souffler la merveilleuse idée a Kiki de me teindre les cheveux en vert… Au moins, Sily a apprécié.

\- Et Aphrodite ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- Il a lu les fanfic…

\- OH MON DIEU ! Hurla soudain Shura

\- Oh non Aphrodite… Dit Milo la voix pleine de véritable peine

\- Une minute de silence… Soupira mélancoliquement Shion

 _A few moment later_

\- Quelqu'un m'explique l'état de Shura ?

\- Wolfy déteste Shura. Et il a fait l'erreur de répliquer a sa colère. Dit simplement Mû a peine perturber.

\- On dirait presque que tu m'aime pas non plus… Soupçonna Shura

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression…

\- Bref ! Arrêta Shaka, Sinon, Wolfy peut se montrer très sage. Elle a un gout prononcé pour tous qui est mythologique.. Mais pas pour la méditation.

\- Et Sily elle, est tout aussi agréable ! Ria doucement Aldébaran, Elle est très calme, ça fait du bien !

\- Et notre temple démolie tu nous expliquer ?! Hurla soudainement Kanon.

\- Ça c'est signé Wolfy ! Répliqua le taureau, Sily n'aurait jamais fait ça !

\- Je confirme… Soupira Milo.

\- Fin bon, quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi Angelo est actuellement en position fœtale sous la table ?! Hurla soudain Shion

Tous les chevaliers (sauf Aphrodite qui continuait de mourir sur la table) se mirent à regarder sous la table. En effet, le plus cruel de tous les chevaliers se trouvait les genoux collés à son torse, sous la table, tremblant de peur.

\- Les menaces de Wolfy ont dû avoir raison de lui… Soupira Mû.

\- TU DIS CA COMME CI C'ETAIT NORMAL ! Hurla Saga

\- Bah, Wolfy n'est pas du tout calme comparé à Sily. Rien qu'à les voir ensemble, le changement est radical ! Et même, Wolfy est toujours plus calme avec Kiki.

\- En gros elle n'aime pas être seul… Conclu Shaka.

\- Sily est toujours calme. Continua Camus, Même si j'ai remarqué qu'elle se fait embarquée dans les bêtises de Wolfy avec un amusement particulier… Bon, un mots-mêler, et normalement elle reste calme.

\- Merci Dé- Camus ! Se reprit le grand pope, se mettant une claque.

La discussion continuait. Déjà, fallait payer des psys pour Aphrodite et Angelo, reconstruire de temple des gémeau, acheter de quoi retirer la teinture permanente de Camus, et rafistoler les autres… Et écouter Aiolia :

\- En gros, Sily est facile à vivre, et une élève attentive. Wolfy est plus compliquer, dans le sens où elle déteste rester a rien faire, et deviens donc une vrai furie… Et bah les gars, on est par sortie…

\- On parle de moi ?

\- OH NON ! Je croyais que tu jouais avec kiki ! Hurla soudainement Mû en se levant

\- On voulait jouer à la course, mais j'ai perdu. Ensuite je suis allez voir Lieutenant qui fouillait la bibliothèque de Camus. J'ai réussie à choper le numéro de Shun, on a fait connaissance, et des coups il vient avec tous les autres… j'vais pouvoir démonter Seiya… Fin bref ! Et après on a discuté avec Lieutenant, et j'ai entendue des voix. Et j'ai horreur qu'on parle dans mon dos vous savez ? Même si c'est que des compliments ! Enfin j'espère ! Si y avait le mot « folle » vous êtes TOUS mort… sauf, Milo, Cam-… Dégel ?

Une face palm du verseau et le long discours de Wolfy continuait

\- Mu, Aphrodite, Aldébaran, Shion, et Shaka… Fi quoique, j'vous aime tous beaucoup ! Sauf Shura, lui c'est qu'une chèvre a nageoire qui sert à rien à pars à tondre la pelouse !

\- Mai-… Shura commençais à doucement perdre son estime

\- En perlant de chèvres, Mû, j'ai un peu fouillé dans tes affaires… J'dois dire que c'était sympa, et que Kiki avait de très intéressante information à ton sujet ! Ah au fait, Dohko t'était beau quand tu étais jeune ! Mais maintenant… bah… même rajeunis… Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Shion !... Fin, j'ai remarqué qu'il portait du rouge à lèvres… Y'a qu'à aphro' que le rouge à lèvres rose pâle va ! Nan mais ! En parlant de ça, pas la peine de jouer la comédie Aphrodite, t'était aussi ravie que moi en lisant les fanfic ! Milo, j'ai écouté ta voix française… Tu les payes combien tes doubleurs ? Sont nul ! Dégel, toi… bah j'vais évitez de te critiquer. Et Saga, on a confondue nos psy la dernière fois, arrête de faire trainé tes affaire !

S'en fut trop. Mû se tourna vers les autres les yeux suppliant.

\- Et Aiolia, franchement, de la teinture rouge ? C'est moche ! Et confondre lithos avec un mec ! T'es bigleux mon pauvre vieux ! Et je ne parle même pas d'Angelo ! Toi, tu fais le malin, mais t'es juste une petite chochotte… Au fait, sympa les photos d'Aphrodite dans ton placard.

\- QUELS PHOTOS ?! Hurla Angelo remplis de rage

Tous les chevaliers (sauf quelques un) lançaient des regards remplis de rage vers la gamine. Cette dernière abordait un énorme sourire, toute contente d'elles.

\- Hé, Mû ? On peut butter ton apprentie dans d'horrible torture ? demanda Milo

\- Si Shion le veux…

\- ALLEZ-Y LES GARS !

Les douze chevaliers d'or se mirent à courir vers la gamine qui ne lâcha qu'un pauvre :

\- Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde…

Elle prit ses jambes à son cou. 

* * *

Si jamais quelqu'un se demande, j'ai été privé d'épisode de saint seiya pendant 2 mois T.T. Mais bon, la tête que les Gold m'ont tiré en valait laaaargement la peine!


	2. La guerre silencieuse, part 1

Hey tout l'monde /o/. Je me suis tout simplement éclatée avec ce chapitre! C'était vraiment n'importe quoi dans ma tête quant j'ai écris ce chapitre! X'D  
Ce chapitre contient un peu de yaoi, mais c'est surtout tournée en élément comique... donc on peu dire que ça change et que ça change rien en même temps o/

Bref résumé: Cela fait quelques mois que Wolfy et Sily sont arriver au sanctuaire... Et la tension monte au seins du sanctuaire...

* * *

La tension montait d'un cran au sanctuaire… Enfin non, tout allait bien pour presque tout l'monde, c'était juste Wolfy qui se faisait des films.  
Le printemps et sont ciel ensoleiller parsemer de quelques nuages, pointait le bout de son nez, et l'entrainement prenait plus de difficulté tranquillement. Tout semblais aller pour le mieux… jusqu'à ce qu'une louve un peu trop curieuse viennent chambouler tout ça !  
Elle doutait depuis quelques temps sur la véritable nature de la relation de Camus et de Milo, et elle comptait bien l'élucider !  
Cependant, pour la toute première fois, sont lieutenant faisait tout pour contrecarré ces plans ! Il faut dire, que quand son maitre lui demande aussi gentiment de tout faire pour garder le secret, l'ananas ne pouvait refuser ! Alors, une guerre silencieuse et invisible pour découvrir la nature du lien entre le verseau et le scorpion entrait en jeux.

Tout était calme jusque-là… mais tout venue chambouler la guerre silencieuse. Aphrodite descendait à midi chez le verseau, pour manger entre « ami »… c'était louche. Trop louche aux yeux de Sily. Elle convoqua donc le scorpion et le verseau.

\- Aphrodite est l'enquêteur du sanctuaire ! Commença Sily, Il voit tout, et sait tout ! Et surtout… C'est un ami de Wolfy ! Et nous savons tous les trois que ces deux-là adore rependre la nouvelle comme une trainer de poudre !

Les deux chevaliers, concentré, firent un geste de tête parfaitement synchroniser pour montrer leur accord.

\- Donc, comment vais-je faire ? Demanda Camus

\- C'est vrai qu'il a bien choisi sa cible le poisson rouge, dès qu'on parle de ce genre de chose du perd tout tes moyen ! Ricana Milo

\- J'y peux quelques chose-moi si je suis un chouia timide ?

\- Un chouia ?! Tu rigole là j'espère !

\- Ce n'est pas l'moment… Soupira l'ananas, Camus il va falloir que nous te soufflions les réponses aux questions d'Aphrodite !

\- Mais comment ?...

Un lourd silence s'installa, avant que Sily ai une petite ampoule allumer au-dessus de la tête.

\- Je sais !

\- Je vais utiliser mon cosmos pour être en conversation avec Camus ! Essaya de deviner Milo

\- T'es con quand tu t'y mets… Soupira le verseau, Aphrodite sentira tout de suite que je communique avec toi !

\- Et ce n'était pas ça en plus ! Bouda Sily, J'allais simplement dire de mettre une oreillette a Camus. Avec les cheveux qu'il a, pas de risque que le poisson repère la supercherie !

Le plan était fixé. Restait plus qu'à tout mettre en place

 _Quelques minutes plus tard  
_  
Aphrodite était arrivé chez le verseau, et tout deux était désormais en train de manger une bonne salade composer. La conversation ne montrait rien de suspect, jusqu'à ce qu'Aphrodite aille trop loin :

\- Sinon, y va bien Milo ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue…

Le ton employé par le poisson fit douter Camus. Et si Aphrodite n'y était pour rien dans cette affaire ? Et s'il cherchait vraiment à prendre des nouvelles de Milo ?  
Le petit silence de Camus fit douter le poisson, mais l'oreillette cria bientôt dans les tympans de Camus :

\- DIT LUI QU'IL EST MALADE !

Ramener à la réalité, Camus avala une feuille de salade et répondit froidement :

\- Il est malade, alors il ne sort plus de son temple…

\- Oh non ! S'inquiéta Aphrodite, Et qu'est ce qu'il a ?

\- La grippe… Souffla l'oreillette

\- Il a la grippe. Répondu Camus sur un ton normal.

Pour Milo et Sily, la partie était gagnée d'avance. Aphrodite n'était vraisemblablement pas au courant d'un quelconque changement de comportement entre le scorpion et Camus, et ce dernier semblait tout à fait naturel. C'était couru d'avance.

\- Et ton apprenti, ça va ? Continua le poisson en manque de ragot

\- Hyoga se porte bien…

\- Mais euh… Aphrodite baissa d'un ton regardant autour de lui, Il y a une rumeur sur lui et Shun au sanctuaire…

Camus devint rouge tomate. Milo et Sily, caché quelques mètres plus loin, voyant parfaitement la scène, se claquèrent le front en même temps, sachant que Camus allait faire virer la conversation de manière non voulut.

\- Et quel genre de rumeur ? Essayait de ce reprendre le verseau

\- Certains disent qu'il sortirait ensemble… Continua Aphrodite, Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont que des rumeurs ! Personnellement, même si c'était vrai, j'men ficherais un peu….

C'ETAIT TROP GROS POUR ETRE VRAI ! Mais Camus avala tout comme la tomate cerise qu'il mâchait tranquillement. Son teint pivoine redevint d'une blancheur extrême. Milo et Sily savait bien que Aphrodite mentait. Il adorait ce genre d'histoire, mais, apparemment, Camus ne semblais pas relever ce détail… Le stresse l'aurait fait oublier qu'il avait APHRODITE des poissons sous les yeux ?

\- Mais toi t'en pense quoi ?

\- DIT LUI QUE TU T'EN FICHE ! Hurla Sily dans l'oreillette

Le verseau essaya de cacher sa grimace de douleur, dut au quelques décibel perdu. Il répondu alors ce que Sily lui avait dit, à savoir qu'il s'en fichait, et que la vie amoureuse de son apprenti n'était pas vraiment sa priorité…

\- Tant que ce n'est pas sa mère…

Aphrodite pouffa de rire, mangeant quelques grains de maïs. La conversation continua, et plus aucune accroche ne fut repérée par l'ananas et le scorpion.  
 _  
Tou bi continioude  
_

* * *

Et voilà! Il y aura la suite bien entendu... j'avais juste un peu la flemme de continuer parce que je discutait avec le véritable ananas /o/... Et puis c'était a mon tours de faire le ménage chez maitre Mû TwT


End file.
